The Great Outdoors
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Shintaro is dragged along on a camping trip by Ayano, but the NEET soon finds that there are some benefits to going outside. Rated m for sexual material.


**Shinaya is canon now, lets celebrate with a story**.

* * *

Shintaro groaned as he nailed the final stake to his tent into the ground.

Ayano had come up with the "genius" idea to go on a camping trip with her friends. Shintaro only came along because Ayano guilted him into it. Heck Shintaro would do almost anything to make Ayano happy, he just wouldn't admit it.

He looked around to see how the others were doing. Ayano had finished her tent and was now collecting rocks to build a fire pit.

Haruka was halfway done with tent, while Takabe was struggling just to get hers out of the box. Shintaro chuckled at Taksne's inability before picking up his backpack and putting it into the tent.

"What do I do now?" Thought Shintaro. "Theres no phone reception and no internet..."

"Hey Shintaro."

Shintaro saw Ayano approaching.

"You think you could gather some fire wood?" Asked Ayano.

"I guess." Replied Shintaro.

Shintaro gathered as many sticks from around their campsite as possible, it wasn't alot though.

""Its a start." Said Ayano.

"Theres barely enough for a fire!" Said Takane, who was just now getting her tent out of the box with Haruka's aid.

"Dont you have a tent to set up?" Asked Shintaro, smirking.

Takane mumbled something as she fumbled with the instructions.

"Say Ayano." Began Shintaro. "How did you get your dad's approval to even come out here?"

"He said he trusts me." Said Ayano. "That and Mom kind of made him agree."

"Figures." Thought Shintaro.

He could tell from the times he had met Ayano's mother that she was a persuasive person.

"Kya!"

Shintaro saw that Takane was somehow tangled up in her tent. He burst out in laughter at the sight.

"Maybe I should just do yours for you..." Said Haruka.

* * *

Later after the tents were set up, Ayano and Takane had cooked dinner over the fire. It was dark by the time they finished eating, and now they were sitting around the campfire, enjoying eachother's company.

"Haruka stop sitting so close to me!" Said Takane.

"Sorry, I'm a bit chilly." Said Haruka.

"Then you should have packed a jacket." Said Takane.

Shintaro was wearing his jersey and Ayano had her scarf, so they barely felt the cold.

Shintaro swatted a mosquito on his arm.

"Another one?" Muttered Shintaro.

Another mosquito bit his neck, shintaro tried to swat it but the tiny winged vampire of a bug was too fast for him.

"Why did god create mosquitoes anyways?" Asked Shintaro. "They don't benefit the planet in any positive way, they spread disease, and their bites itch like hell!"

"Good point." Said Takane, swatting a mosquito on her leg. "These might just be the most useless creatures on the planet, next to Shintaro of course."

Shintaro got up from where he was sitting.

"I'm going to my tent."

Shintaro started to walk towards his tent. Ayano got up and walked towards him.

"Bit early to be turning in isn't it?" Asked Ayano.

"Ayano." Began Shintaro. "I think we both know I'm not too big on the outdoors."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm going to bed." Interrupted Shintaro. "Good night."

"Night..."

Shintaro made his way into his tent, not noticing Ayano letting out a sad sigh.

* * *

Shintaro woke up early next morning, unable to fall back asleep again. (Early to bed early to ride, right?)

"Might as well get up now..." Muttered Shintaro.

Shintaro got dressed and got out of his tent. He saw Ayano's tent slightly open and decided to investigate. Upon close inspection his scarved friend was not in the tent, and a set of footprints leading away from the site.

"Ayano must have left for some reason..." Muttered Shintaro.

Having nothing better to do Shintaro followed the footprints, hoping o find Ayano.

* * *

Shintaro had been following the footprints for ten minutes now, he was in a heavily wooded area, surrounded by trees.

"She has to be nearby. "

Shintaro reached the end of he tree line, from where he stood he could see a waterfall that flowed into a large pond in a clearing just past the tree line.

"Hm?" Shintaro stepped out of the trees and approached the pond. As he moved closer to the pond, he stepped on something soft. Looking down he saw what it was, Ayano's clothes including her scarf.

"The hell?..."

"Morming Shin." Said a fanilar voice, it was Ayano.

Looking back up he saw Ayano in the pond... Naked, her bare shoulders and the top of her chest were poking out of the water.

Shintaro blushed and covered his eyes, not like he could actually see anything though.

"A-AYANO!?" Shouted Shintaro "Why are you naked?!"

"Well I woke up and decided to go for a walk." Began Ayano. "Then I found this pond and I thought I'd go for a swim."

Shintaro closed his eyes.

"We brought swim suits." Said Shintaro.

"Yeah but I didnt want to go all the way back." Replied Ayano. "Why don't you join me?"

Shintaro's eyes shot wide open.

"W-What?!"

"It'll be fun." Said Ayano with a smile.

Shintaro could not believe that Ayano, the girl he admired was asking him to swim with her, naked.

Shintaro looked around.

"Nobody is going to come by." Said Ayano. "Just you and me."

Shintaro did not realize that he was taking his jacket off untill the article of clothing left his body, but he didnt do anything to stop himself either. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, taking his shoes and socks off next.

"Dont look." Said Shintaro as he reached for his pants.

Ayano turned away as Shintaro undid his pants, pulling them and his underwear off. Now finally bare, Shintaro got into the pond. The water was slightly cold, but he didn't mind.

"There you go." said Ayano.

"Whatever." Said Shintaro, blushing and looking away.

"You sound grumpy." Said Ayano.

"Blame nature." Said Shintaro. "The water is cold, my arms itch..."

Shintaro swatted a mosquito.

"And these damn mosquitoes keep pissing me off!"

Ayano smirked before diving underwater.

"Huh?!"

Shintaro looked around, hoping to find Ayano.

"Where on earth did she-"

There was a loud splash from behind him, followed by arms wrapping around his neck and a pair of fleshy mounds pressing against his back.

"Peek-a-boo!"

'Gah?!"

Shintaro's face turned a very deep red.

"A-Ayano?!"

Ayano chuckled.

"Your cute when your flustered..." Said Ayano.

"What?"

Ayano moved her right arm down Shintaro's body.

"Is this some kind of pr-aaannnnnkkkk!?"

Ayano had grabbed onto Shintaro's now erect member and started stroking it.

"Does it feel good?" Asked Ayano seductively.

"N-Not here..." Said Shintaro "Someone could-"

"Who?" Asked Ayano "Haruka and Takane are asleep, and nobody else camps here... Just you and me."

Ayano went under the water. A couple seconds later ashintaro felt his errection pass into something warm and moist, he could see Ayano's outline under the water, sucking him off.

"Oh... My... God..." Moaned Shintaro.

Shintaro was truly happy right now, he was getting a blowjob from his crush, underwater no less. Who can say they got an underwater bj, right?

"Keep... Going..."

Ayano picked up her speed, bobbing her head faster. Shintaro arched his neck and groaned.

"Yes... Yes..."

He could feel his release coming.

"Ayano! Abort!" Said Shintaro.

Ayano pulled away and emerged from under the water, breathing heavily. Shintaro clenched his teeth as he came.

"Phew." Said Ayano. "Good thing I took those swimming lessons..." Said Ayano.

Shintaro had one thought going through his mind as he looked at Ayano.

"I'm in love..." Thought Shintaro.

He grabbed Ayano and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." Said Shintaro, breaking for air.

"Thats great!" Said Ayano. "Because I love you too!"

They resumed their kiss, ending with Shintaro and Ayano swimming closer to the shore.

"Let me do you from behind." Said Shintaro.

Ayano nodded and leaned against the edge of the pond with her backside pointed in Shintaro's direction. She gave it a playful wiggle, which made Shintaro even harder. The boy grabbed onto her hips.

"This might hurt."

Shintaro penetrated Ayano, who let out a sharp ghasp.

"You alright?" Asked Shintaro.

"Just give me a second." Replied Ayano.

After a minute, Ayano told Shintaro to start moving. The excited youth began thrusting into Ayano's moist folds, the water making a ripple after each thrust. They were both moaned loudly.

"Oh yes! Right there! Yeeeeessss!" Moaned Ayano.

"Yes... Yes..." Grunted Shintaro.

Shintaro began nibbling on Ayano's earlobe.

"Oh! Yes!"

Ayano let out a sharp moan, signaling her own climax.

"Keep going!" Said Ayano.

Shintaro could feel his climax building up.

"Ayano I'm about to-"

"P-Pull out!" Shouted Ayano.

Shintaro quickly pulled out, falling backwards into the water in the process. Ayano quickly turned around and swam over to Shintaro.

"You Alright?!" Asked Ayano..

"Yeah...I'm-"

Ayano grabbed onto Shintaro's Hips and started sucking his erection.

"Ayano!?"

Ayano muttered some kind of reply but It was muffled by her full mouth. The vibrations did bring him closer to release though.

"Ay...an...o!"

Shintaro couldn't take it, he craned his neck back and moaned loudly.

Ayano removed Shintaro's member from her mouth and closed her eyes as his seed coated her face.

"Ayano?"

Ayano let out a small giggle.

"Wasn't that fun?" Asked Ayano.

Shintaro sighed.

* * *

"So are we a couple now?" Asked Shintaro.

After they cleaned themselves off, they sat together on a large rock, letting their bodies air dry.

"Of course!" Said Ayano.

Ayano looked at the waterfall.

"Aren't you glad you went on this trip?" Asked Ayano.

Shintaro smiled.

"I am now."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Maybe later tonight you can sneak into my tent for another round?" Sugested Ayano.

"Wouldn't Takane and Haruka hear us?" Asked Shintaro.

"Thats what'll make it so exciting!" Said Ayano. "We could get caught at any moment!"

Shintaro smirked.

"Your crazy."

"But you love me for it." Said Ayano.

Putting his arm on Ayano's bare shoulder Shintaro felt truely happy.

"I sure do..."

* * *

**Alright, I might take a break from writing sex, no good ideas are jumping out to me. **

**See you when I get an idea.**


End file.
